To keep up with the bustling pace of modern human life, a variety of mobile devices which are readily portable and compact have also flourished. Conventional mobile devices, for example a personal digital assistant (PDA), may insert information, such as articles, music, or photos to be sent in a document in specific format and transmit the document to a remote device through sending an e-mail, a short message service (SMS), or a multimedia messaging service (MMS), so as to share the information with the users at a remote end.
However, because there are variations in techniques and properties of the products manufactured by different manufactures, specifications of software and hardware of the products are not the same or similar. In this case, if the mobile device utilizes its own display software to display graphic location information which comprises the photo and the information related with a point of interest (POI), a receiving end must support the same display software in order to view exactly the same graphic location information. If the receiving end does not support the same display software, the receiving end might not be able to display the graphic location information, or might display only the texts related to the graphic location information transmitted from the mobile device.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide other alternatives for the users' options, in order to adaptively convert the graphic location information into document formats which are supported or can be opened by various remote devices, such that the users of the remote devices may open the document and view the graphic location information in the format that originally shared by the user of the mobile device.